If Only
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Hela napas Shintaro tertahan. Ia benci mengatakan tiga kata yang seharusnya diucapkannya disaat-saat seperti ini. Bukan lupa kok, Shintaro selalu ingat makna dari tanggal dua puluh dua November. Biarlah pernyataan kalau ia begadang semalaman menjelaskan segalanya. /Special for Ayano's Bday/


Telat. TELAT.

Iya tau kok.. Syukur aja cuma telat sehari.

Fic ini kelar dalam satu hari pengerjaan tanpa diedit, kejar tayang!

Jadi tolong maafkan makhluk gemar menghilang dan gabut di FF semacam Haru.

**Note : **Disini penulis mengikuti alur di novel, jadi baik Ene maupun Shintaro belum tau kalau MekaTrio itu adiknya Ayano. Warning! OOC, typo, spoiler from novel, etc.

**_Please enjoy~_**

[***]

_This story is dedicated to Ayano Tateyama, the hero with the colour of red−justice._

1.. 2.. 3..

Selamat ulang tahun, Ayano-_san_!

[***]

Pagi yang hebat, batin Shintaro.

Semua yang ada di markas dihebohkan saat tiba-tiba, sang ketua galak, ditemukan menangis meraung-raung diatas ranjang tidurnya hari itu. Shintaro berasumsi kalau menangis adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Kido sesaat setelah terbangun. Keyakinan tersebut didapat mengingat Hikki-NEET yang satu ini terjaga semalaman penuh, dan sepasang telinganya lah yang pertama menangkap momen itu, jadi ia tahu betul persisnya.

Mimpi buruk? Memangnya mimpi seseram apa yang dapat dengan mudah meruntuhkan imaji dari gadis sekuat Kido?

Dari ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan koridor, muncul sosok semampai berpakaikan sehelai gaun tidur. Momo merangkulnya di sisi kiri dan Kano di sisi satunya. Tanpa permisi, Seto yang dari tadi duduk dengan gelisah di samping Shintaro tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Kido.

Hei, hei, bukan berarti Shintaro dan sisanya di ruang tamu tak acuh. Hanya saja kamar Kido tidak cukup luas untuk semua anggota, lagipula menciptakan keributan disana akan memperburuk keadaan. Yang lain membantu mendudukkan ketua di atas sofa, Shintaro buru-buru menyingkir.

"A-Ada apa _danchou_? Kau tak sehat?" tanya Hibiya yang disusul oleh pertanyaan lainnya. Marry kelihatan seperti hendak bertanya juga, namun seakan ingat sesuatu, membelalak singkat sebelum sebelah tangannya meremas cepat lengan baju Seto. Manik merah mudanya menatap lantai dengan ekspresi sendu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Seto dan Kano sudah diam dari awal.

Kalau ada yang tahu apa yang sedang melanda Kido, pasti mereka, wajar saja.

Namun perlu dingat bahwa Shintaro serius peduli! Ia bukan lagi dirinya dua tahun yang lalu yang penuh ketidak acuhan. Paling tidak seseorang yang baik saat itu mengajarkan pentingnya untuk merasa peduli. Seseorang.. Ah benar juga. Shintaro merogoh ponsel pintar dari dalam saku jaket merahnya. Sekarang tanggal dua puluh dua November.

Simbol berupa kue ulang tahun bertengger di pojok kiri layarnya. Hela napas Shintaro tertahan. Ia benci mengatakan tiga kata yang seharusnya diucapkannya disaat-saat seperti ini. Bukan lupa kok, Shintaro selalu ingat makna dari tanggal dua puluh dua November. Biarlah pernyataan kalau ia begadang semalaman menjelaskan segalanya.

Logisnya, mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' sama saja dengan mendukung fakta bahwa _gadis itu _akan mengulang kembali tahun ke-16 nya. Tatkala Shintaro resmi menjejakkan dirinya pada usia 18 tahun, separuh hatinya tidak menua barang satu tahun pun. Tapi mana mungkin kan kalau alasan Kido menangis hebat dan alasan Shintaro bergundah hati sama?

Pemuda tersebut mengerahkan usaha untuk terlihat netral. Ia dengan cekatan menuang air yang cukup ke gelas terdekat. Entah sejak kapan, pemandangan ganjil semacam bercak hitam menghalau pandangannya. Waktu hendak menawarkan air itu pada Kido, pijakan Shintaro mendadak melemah dan dalam hitungan detik, ia jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

**.**

**If Only**

Ayano's POV

"Apa serunya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang sepertiku?"

Aku tidak terlonjak saat mendengarnya dari mulut temanku. Justru ada kesenangan tersendiri mengingat kalau ini pertama kalinya ia memecah keheningan diantara kami. Kurasa dengan berpikir begini pun, sudah menjadi suatu jawaban bukan? Aku suka momen-momen yang kulewatkan bersama Shintaro. Masa bodoh yang lain mau berkata apa, aku tetap pada pemahamanku tentang dirinya!

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya," gumamku sok misterius seraya berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Saat kami tidak lagi berjalan berdampingan, aku berbalik menatapnya dengan kedua lengan yang kutautkan dibelakang punggung. "Itu ra-ha-si-a!"

Lantas aku mentertawakan wajahnya yang kebingungan. Kuabadikan ekspresi langkanya dengan satu kali jepret kamera ponsel. Awalnya Shintaro mengerjap kaget karena flash kamera yang lupa kumatikan, namun cepat-cepat mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu seperti anak-anak. Kalau aku kehilangan akal, mungkin pipi pucatnya sudah habis kucubiti seperti yang sering dilakukan Takane-_senpai_ pada Haruka-_senpai_.

Shintaro menahan tanganku, "Jangan foto aku lagi."

"Eh? Maaf ini reflek." Ternyata jempolku sudah siap sedia di tempat untuk mengambil satu gambar lagi. Aku baru sadar. Pemuda itu menjitak kepalaku pelan, aku mendengak.

"Dasar stalker."

"Dasar _tsundere_~"

Secepat kilat ia menyambar hidungku lalu mengepitnya dengan dua jari sambil menggeram, "Sudah pintar membalas hah?"

"Maafkad kelacakadku! Ampud!" ujarku merana. (Terjemahan ; Maafkan kelancanganku! Ampun!)

Kali ini gilirannya mentertawakan suara jelek yang kubuat. Aku dengan gesit mimijit tombol yang sudah lama menempel dengan ibu jariku. Ekspresi tertawa yang aneh tercetak di layar ponselku. Shintaro tersedak, sekarang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajahku. Tubuhku langsung melesat menghindari letupan amarahnya, namun yang kukagetkan, ia mengejarku.

...

Kami tertawa.

Oh _Kami-sama_, jika saja Shintaro mengerti kebahagiaan yang kurasakan. Jika saja.. Aku memberi jawaban jelas atas pertanyaannya di hari itu.

[***]

"Aku ingat hari dimana aku mengenalmu."

Di hari penerimaan siswa XXX _Chuugoku−_SMP baru, aku datang terlambat. Ada berbagai kendala yang bisa kuabsen seperti, tersandung, dikejar anjing, sampai terjebak di antara ibu-ibu yang sedang berebut barang sale. Miris untuk diakui tetapi penyakit sialku nampaknya sedang kambuh. Inilah mengapa aku merengek agar ayah mengantarku di hari pertama sekolah. Tapi karena guru boleh datang lebih siang, ayah jadi berleha-leha.

Alhasil aku didamprat guru garang yang sialnya menangkapku saat mengendap-ngendap masuk ke barisan. Perlu dingat aku benar-benar dijepit di ketiaknya keluar dari kerumunan, seperti karung beras. Sebenarnya aku sudah menangis sebelum diomeli karena rasa malu luar biasa yang tak tertahankan. Baru hari pertama dan aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku sendiri. Hebat.

Waktu masuk ke kelas semuanya tampak sangat akrab. Sementara aku? Aku tidak mengenal siapa pun. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan teman-teman mereka. Aku celingak-celingukkan mencari bangku kosong seperti orang dungu. Jika ada yang mengajakku berinteraksi, paling mereka yang ingat kejadian memalukan di gor sekolah menunjukku lalu berkata 'kau yang tadi!'.

"Oi gadis dekil yang disana."

Merasa terpanggil, aku berhenti melihat kanan kiri kemudian menatap intens ke depan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang nyaris sewarna denganku menjulurkan telunjuknya ke arah bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya, tidak padaku. Meski sempat ragu kalau panggilan itu darinya, aku tersenyum sangat lebar saat pada akhirnya mendapat keberuntungan. Aku duduk di samping orang baik!

"Terima kasih!"

[***]

Nostalgia. Semenjak hari itu aku selalu memikirkan cara agar bisa berbicara lebih banyak dengannya. Kuketahui belakangan bahwa namanya adalah Kisaragi Shintarou. Sejenak kupikir nama itu akan lebih keren jika dibaca menggunakan _hiragana_. Maka dari itu aku nekat berniat memanggilnya Shintaro.

Ternyata Shintaro orangnya pemalu. Tapi karena sikap dan cara bicaranya yang dingin, yang lain jadi salah paham. Mereka malah mengatainya sok pintar dan sombong. Lain dengan instingku yang mengatakan bahwa ia orang baik yang sulit digoyahkan. Dan lagi Shintaro terlihat kesepian, membuatku berandai jika saja aku dapat mengenal sosoknya lebih jauh.

"Kisaragi-_kun_, aku mohon bantu aku dalam belajar!"

Ya. Shintaro selalu mengejutkanku dengan semua nilainya yang rata-rata sempurna. Bagai langit dan bumi kalau dibandingkan nilaiku yang berkisar nol sampai empat, dapat tujuh puluh pun cukup membuatku sujud syukur dihadapan dewa. Jika mendapat tutor yang se-pro Shintaro mungkin aku bisa tertular kejeniusannya. Sekalian saja kuanggap tiket untuk mengobrol lama dengannya.

Dengan sedikit (banyak) paksaan, aku berhasil membuatnya menjadi guru privatku. Tak lama sehabis itu kami jadi makin dekat. Menghabiskan liburan musim panas dan musim dingin bersama, pergi ke kuil bersama, dan yang paling mengesankan adalah pergi ke planetarium bersama. Semuanya atas dasar usulku. Pertamanya ia merasa direpotkan, tapi perlahan menjadi rutinitas biasa baginya pula. Meski tetap ada saat-saat Shintaro menolak ajakanku pulang bersama.

[***]

Kami bersahabat. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman tiap kali berada di dekat Shintaro. Lambat laun perasaan lain merasuki diriku, menghangat dan terus menghangat. Sekarang tiap kami beradu pandang, jantungku berdegup liar dan kadang tak terkendali. Aku suka saat ia berbicara padaku, saat ia menyebut namaku. Aku menyukai Shintaro.

Pertanyaannya adalah, apa aku gadis yang pantas buatnya?

"_Baka_, kapan kau akan meningkatkan nilaimu?"

Suatu hari ia melontarkan pertanyaan retorik itu. Biasanya aku hanya akan terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. Namun hari itu, aku sama sekali tak bisa tertawa, tenggorokanku tercekat. Menyedihkan. Aku tak berguna.

Jika saja.. aku lebih pintar, akankah kau tersenyum untukku?

Aku dan Shintaro masuk sekolah yang sama untuk jenjang berikutnya. Di SMA, banyak sekali gadis-gadis menarik dan fashionable dengan instan menjadi populer. Kalau aku masih dengan syal merah panjangku yang kukenakan setiap waktu, hanya seragamnya yang membedakan. Aku benar-benar biasa. Tidak istimewa.

Jika saja.. aku lebih cantik, akankah kau melihatku?

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang pergi ke sekolah. Kubiarkan Shuuya menggantikan posisiku. Masalah ayah yang bukan ayah lagi dan dunia yang tercipta dari ulah ular berakal milik medusa membuatku frustasi. Sekali pun pergi sekolah, yang dapat kulakukan adalah menangis sembari menyelotip sobekan kertas ulangan dengan score 100 tertera disana. Shintaro juga sedang menderita bukan? Tapi bukannya menyemangati, aku diam-diam jadi orang yang paling banyak menangis.

Jika saja.. aku lebih kuat, akankah kau mendampingiku lebih lama lagi?

[***]

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Shintaro menepis lenganku kasar, menolakku untuk menggapai dirinya lebih dalam. Sakit. Sakit Sekali. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Salahkan aku yang berusaha terlalu dangkal. Padahal ini benar-benar kesempatan kesempatan terakhir untuk mengutarakannya, karena sudah tiba waktunya bagiku menjalankan rencana gila itu.

Aku menjatuhkan diri dari atap sekolah.

Membiarkan kehampaan menelanku hidup-hidup. Jerit adikku melenggang ke udara. Maafkan aku Shuuya, Kousuke, Tsubomi, ayah, ibu.. Maafkan aku semuanya. Aku telah dibodohi oleh ular medusa. Diriku masih tidak berguna, mati pun ternyata sia-sia. Seiring mengaburnya pandanganku. Aku teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang kenyataan yang pahit.

"Pada akhirnya.. aku takkan pernah menjadi definisi cinta.. di dalam kamus seorang.. Kisaragi Shintaro.."

...

End of Ayano's POV

[***]

"Tertanda, Tateyama."

Baca Shintaro mengakhiri tulisan panjang tersebut yang memainkan kilasan lampau tiap kali dikumandangkan. Maksudku kenangan lama sungguhan terpampang dihadapannya bagai film tiga dimensi. Ia tidak tahu menahu kenapa bisa sampai ditempat ini, gedung SMP dan lebih tepatnya didalam kelasnya dulu. Tempat itu kini sepi, gelap, dan dingin. Yang diketahui Shintaro adalah ia sudah sampai disini ketika tubuhnya di dunia sana dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Saat itulah dilihatnya sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas bekas mejanya.

Shintaro tak lagi peduli apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Yang dipertontonkan terhadap dirinya tak dapat dipungkiri adalah sesuatu yang nyata, bukan mimpi. Tubuhnya bagai disetrum listrik berkekuatan berjuta-juta volt. Tertegun sampai lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Titik-titik air menodai secarik kertas yang tengah erat digenggamnya.

"Ayano.."

Suara Shintaro serak dan parau, diantara getaran isak tanpa suara. Bahu bidangnya bergerak naik dan turun seirama napas. Sampai satu jam yang lalu ia beranggapan adegan menyebut nama seseorang dengan penuh pengkhayatan adalah imitasi dari drama picisan yang tak ada nilainya. Namun setelah melakukannya sendiri, ia jadi tahu kalau rasanya sesesak ini.

Ia tak pernah tahu kalau gadis itu telah menyukainya lebih lama dari sejak dirinya menyukai Ayano. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Ayano selalu merasa dirinya tak dibutuhkan. Ia tak tahu kalau Ayano merasa dirinya tak pantas bersanding dengan dirinya.

Padahal Shintaro pun menikmati momen-momen bersama gadis bernama Tateyama Ayano itu. Ia tak pernah menuntut Ayano untuk lebih pintar, ia selalu berpikir bahwa Ayano adalah gadis tercantik dengan syal merah kebanggaannya yang setia menggantung di jenjang lehernya, ia selalu memperhatikan Ayano diam-diam sambil menarik kedua sudut dibibirnya sama rata, ia selalu merindukan senyum dan gelak tawa Ayano yang kini membeku di memorinya. Yang terpenting..

Dunia itu perlahan bertambah gelap hingga menyerupai kehampaan, "Tapi aku.. selalu mencintai dirimu.."

**.**

.

.

"Shintaro!"

Air meluncur dari ekor mata Shintaro bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua kelopak matanya. Kesadaran berhasil ia raih kembali. Saat kelereng coklatnya memfokus, dijumpainya Kido yang wajahnya terlihat betul habis menangis. Jadi gadis ini sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Shintaro disaat dirinya sedang kacau. Pemimpin yang baik. Dari pemandangan ini seakan Kido baru saja menangis untuknya.

Mungkin ketua juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku?

Dengan berbekal asumsi tersebut pemuda itu memotong sebelum sempat ditanya, "_Nee danchou,_ mungkin yang kita hadapi sama ya?"

"H-Hah?"

"Terkadang kau ingin mengatakan padanya 'kau begitu juga sudah baik' atau 'aku sayang kau apa adanya'.. Ya kan?"

Terlukis semburat kebingungan diwajah Kido, sejurus kemudian gadis itu kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Memang ambigu apa yang telah dikatakan Shintaro. Tapi Shintaro tak menyangka hal itu dapat memicu kembali emosi sang ketua. Ia hendak menghapus jejak air mata pada paras Kido sebelum Kano bergegas mengambil alih dan menarik gadis itu ke dekapannya. Canggung.

...

Yah.. Tapi penulis dan para pembaca sekalian paham bukan? Apa yang dihadapi mereka berdua memang benar berasal dari sumber yang sama. Dasar, mau memberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu ya, Ayano?

Selamat ulang tahun, batin Shintaro.

**If Only –END**

[***]

**Author's Note **(+ Obrolan iseng)

SELESAAAAAI. Gimana gimana? ShinAya nya greget gak niiih? *digiles truk Rin*

Aneh? Palingan gara-gara udah lama gak nulis terus udah aja tekhnik menulis Haru ngambang di tengah laut.

Thanks to a friend who gave me the inspiration! Fic ini terinspirasi dari puisi SUPER NYESEK bikinan temen Haru di RL. Hiks.

Wah wah ada spoiler nih.. Gomen not gomen ya buat yang belum baca novel KagePro. *pasang muka tengil*

**Read and Review please.. See ya!**


End file.
